paramour
by show.me.the.stars
Summary: HHr; 50 sentences - It took a battle against a troll.


Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't bother telling me. :)

A/N: I stumbled across the prompts on lj's 1_sentence and thought I'd give it a shot. I've never written HHr (my HP OTP!) before so I hope it's okay! Please don't hesitate to review~

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

**Paramour**

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

**o1. **_Comfort _

He hadn't done it; he hadn't put his name in, but the fact she believed him was all the comfort he needed.

**o2.** _Kiss_

The music stopped.

**o3.** _Soft_

Quidditch gloves didn't do much for soft fingers.

**o4.** _Pain_

His grief for his godfather went through her like physical pain-oh, she hoped he would be all right.

**o5.** _Potatoes_

"I don't care if they are lumpy but you _will_ eat your mashed potatoes Harry James Potter or I won't let you have your treacle tart!"

**o6.** _Rain_

What was it with him and dramatic events when it rained?

**o7.** _Chocolate_

"Here, Harry," and she pressed the _Honeydukes_ fudge into his flaccid palm, face pale and her dark eyes concerned.

**o8.** _Happiness_

"You did it, Harry, you won!"

**o9.** _Telephone_

After hearing about Ron's telephone incident in the Summer before their third year Hermione never did call Privet Drive-just in case.

**10.** _Ears_

Harry never really noticed it until that moment, but Hermione had a habit of tucking her hair behind her ears when she was nervous.

**11.** _Name_

Even for a Muggleborn witch, to Harry Hermione had quite the unique name.

**12.** _Sensual_

The way he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose was oddly sensual.

**13.** _Death_

Before he died, an image of her smiling face flashed through his mind.

**14.** _Sex_

They didn't-did they?

**15.** _Touch_

The gentle way she ran her fingers through his hair sent shivers down his spine.

**16. **_Weakness_

He always was her biggest weakness.

**17.** _Tears_

He hated to see her cry.

**18.** _Speed_

"Oh Harry-oh _Merlin_-slow down!"

**19.** _Wind_

The way the wind tugged at her robes had him wishing they were tighter.

**20.** _Freedom_

Watching Sirius and Buckbeak fly off into the distance, Harry gripped Hermione's hand and hoped for freedom.

**21.** _Life_

Remembering how still she was, he pulled her to his chest and clinged for dear life.

**22.** _Jealousy_

"It feels like this."

**23.** _Hands_

With a warm smile, he held out his hand.

**24. **_Taste_

He tasted of pumpkin juice, wind and treacle tart.

**25.**_ Devotion_

Only she would be so devoted.

**26.** _Forever_

"I now pronounce you bonded for life."

**27.** _Blood_

"Her blood's just as red as yours, Malfoy!"

**28.** _Sickness_

He pulled back her hair from her face, stomach churning in mutual disagreement when she retched into the toilet.

**29.** _Melody_

She didn't know he could sing.

**30.** _Star_

She pointed to the bright constellation, a smile tugging at her lips, "I told you he would always watch over you."

**31.** _Home_

For a short while, they considered each other home.

**32.** _Confusion_

They didn't see where all the wild accusations were coming from; they were just the best of friends, weren't they?

**33.** _Fear_

Watching him face off against that dragon armed only with a broomstick, Hermione had never truly known what fear felt like.

**34.** _Lightning/thunder_

It was more nerve-wracking than usual watching him play during a storm.

**35.** _Bonds_

It took a battle against a troll.

**36.** _Market_

Staring at the magical department store in wide-eyed amazement, he gripped her hand tightly and pulled her along behind him.

**37.** _Technology_

Ron's star-eyed look at the lawnmower had them glance briefly at each other before erupting with laughter.

**38.** _Gift_

Her gifts were always more practical.

**39.** _Smile_

His smile was a tad crooked but it was just plain infectious all the same.

**40.**_ Innocence_

Hermione doubted he ever knew what innocence truly was.

**41.** _Completion_

"It's all over, Hermione-we've done it!"

**42.** _Clouds_

Her heart skipped a beat when he rose high enough to hide in the clouds.

**43.** _Sky_

He plummeted to the ground with an elated cry, the snitch clutched tightly in his fist.

**44.** _Heaven_

He's exactly where he wants to be.

**45.** _Hell_

He pulled her to his side, his nose brushing against her hair as she cried heartbreak against his chest.

**46.** _Sun_

After they married, neither of them were really morning people anymore.

**47.** _Moon_

Looking at the moon reflecting from the Black Lake, Harry smiled and tugged her closer.

**48.**_ Waves_

"Take me to the ocean?"

**49.** _Hair_

Glancing at their son's wild locks, they looked at each other with amused smiles-he never really stood a chance.

**50.** _Supernova_

He loves her so much.


End file.
